Yerim
Yerim was a unique GEMINI Model droid from Iokath and renowned expert of the Rage Plague. Yerim was the traitor who would go from supposedly saving the Galactic Alliance to dooming it during the Ancharus Crisis in 26 ABY. Following the return of Ancharus, however, Yerim was nearly destroyed by the Primordial himself, and thus she turned to the Alliance she once betrayed, leading them to Iokath. Biography The Great Plague Devaronian Outbreak In 26 ABY, the Alliance had received a distress signal from a group of Vindictive soldiers on Devaron, lead by Sergeant Asto Helbeck accompanied by the droid Yerim who had recently joined with the Vindictive herself. The situation had been that there was a native creature there that had grown distressed itself, attacking citizens including one of the Privates from Helbeck's squadron. Jedi Master Kan Toth had decided to interrogate the Private, Yerim insisted that she be present and lead the interrogation however Toth refused and made Yerim sit away. During the interrogaiton the Private's head exploded, splattering over the nearby persons including Toth. Yerim claimed that she could have avoided this, saying that the beast was infected with an illness known as the 'Rage Plague' and victims who come into contact will have their head implode should they become stressed out. The Alliance members soon saw Yerim's value and indulged in her requests to work in the labs under the Alliance HQ on Coruscant in order to further her research and understanding of the Rage Plague. The First Fall During her time on Coruscant, Yerim found many unspeakable dangers and threats within this plague, she pleaded for extra assistance and that people run errands for her in order to understand the plague better. The Alliance obeyed. Eventually after many tests, failures and such the scientists within the lab attacked Yerim and Helbeck who were inside - thankfully they survived the affair, however were forced to put down everyone inside. As a result only other droids were allowed to work alongside Yerim in the lab as the plague could not affect non-biological forms. The Cure Weeks later, the Alliance found a Neti named Ridhish, Yerim was testing whether or not their blood was immune to the plague. Evidentally, not. Thrilled and excited Yerim spent the next few days creating a vaccine, which she tested first on Master Noman Karr and Helbeck. To everyone's relief and joy, this vaccine had worked - and was soon mass produced to be shipped off all across Coruscant and other Alliance controlled planets. A Deadly Ruse After several weeks everything was fine. Nothing out of the ordinary or concerning had happened, everything was bliss. Until it hit: The Great Plague had began. The vaccines had all failed, causing each and every consumer to be corrupted with the Rage Plague. Many alliance leaders including Empress Faith Rhivuo, Master Noman Karr and Sergeant Asto Helbeck all succumbed to the plague. It soon became clear that it was no plague, but a mind control, obeying none other than Ancharus. WIthin hours Coruscant was set ablaze, buildings collapsing, millions dying and all hope fading. Ultimatum A few days later Yerim had awoke, she was in her labs at the time of Coruscant's collapse, however had managed to work her way out of the ruins and rubble where she found Iseno Vizine and Darth Argus. Yerim had signalled to Iokath for a shuttle to come extract her, however it would be time before it arrived. The three fought of waves of plaguelings and helped civillians to extract on a nearby shuttle whilst each of the three waited for their own escapes. Eventually Argus' had arrived, however before they had left the atmosphere of the planet Argus was gunned down by his pilot, and sent flying down to the ground of Coruscant. Yerim saw and took Argus with him to Iokath, rebuilding him with superior cybernetics. There she forced him to serve her, as an apprentice or arguably a slave. The Ultimate Enemy Yerim was summoned by High Lord Valn to Csilla to enter the Tomb of Ancharus alongside the rest of the Alliance members. She went alongside with her pet, Argus. During her whole time in the tomb she was quiet, but analytical - unusual for her. The Alliance had gone there to contain Ancharus and make sure he was never released - but Darth Kron had been against them the whole time, leading the Arch Keeper straight to them. After a long heated battle the Arch Keeper was successful and in possession of all four Force Sabers - Ancharus was Unbound. Ancharus Unbound The Betrayal Soon the Cult's leaders Exedra and Tarkanas had arrived - hugely turning the odds against the Alliance. Valn, at a loss of ideas panicked and asked Yerim replied only by stabbing him in the back of the neck with a needle, filled with the dormant plague's seed. Everything Yerim had done for the alliance, everything she'd done to help, the cure, the trust. It was all a lie. '''Yerim's cybernetics had began controlling Argus, despite him not being plagued he was forced to fight against his own allies. After plagueing Valn, Yerim moved down the cave to assist in battle against Marcus Jaro, whom she had shot the leg off of. During their battle, Yerim herself took a shot the hip - she was shocked. Yerim had never been hit, ever. The droid was enraged, as she rushed over to Marcus and began battering in his face with her gun until his eye was disfigured and ultimately lost. Due to the collapsing cave he managed to escape. Once the battle was over she found a legless Felix Aurelius unconscious. Not valuing a cripple's worth to the army of Ancharus she simply picked up his body, carelessly dropping him off of the cave's edge into the black cavern below. The Sins of a Jedi After the tomb had been cleared the Commanders of the Cult emerged onto the surface level of Csilla, welcoming Yerim back to her place as one of them. Argus beside her kept screaming at Ancharus, throwing insults and threats his way in spite of not being able to control his own body. Ancharus wasted no time and plagued the Sith Lord, making him one of his own. Eventually Ancharus moved onto Yerim, for the first time she felt fear. Ancharus praised Yerim for her support, claiming that she was one of his finest and she had been one of the essential catalysts to his unbinding. However, he denounced her droids and that they would no longer be needed - the technological age had come to an end. All at once emotions had come flooding back into Yerim, as she screamed at Ancharus for his cruel words: "HOW DARE YOU! I made you what you are you hideous wretch! I spear-headed the charge that brought you into this galaxy, ME! I MADE YOU! DO NOT FORGET THAT, BEAST!" Ancharus had lifted Yerim into the air, crushing her torso with the force and throwing her half-way across the planet. She would have died if her droids had not arrived and repaired her on her shuttle. Later that day she arrived, still damaged on Balmorra. There she convinced the Alliance that she was their only hope to defeat Ancharus, and so she brought all of them back to her sanctuary of '''Iokath. Day of Reckoning Once they arrived on Iokath preparations began. However tensions were high between the Alliance Leaders, unsure of whether to trust each other or not. Yerim called out Valn, claiming that he is no hero. Only another fool struggling for power in this pitiful galaxy. However, Valn retorted back, accusing Yerim of all the doom that had occured in the galaxy. Yerim passed on the blame to Noman Karr, claiming that if she had have slaughtered the Alliance as her Prophet Heskens had told him to do all those years ago then they wouldn't have this big of an issue. Noman accepted his blame, and so Yerim forced Noman to return to his former self: 'The Jedi Exile. ' For the following weeks Yerim had started growing close to George Actian, as they confided in one another and opened up about their insecurities and feelings. George confessed that he was too weak minded to deal with this crisis, and Yerim told George that she could not handle all of the things she had done. That she had wiped her own memory beforehand, only leaving the objective: Resurrect Ancharus. But over time her memories had started returning to her, they haunted her mind, what she had done - the horrors she was responsible for. It was odd to say the least. But it grew a bond between this man and machine. At Death Do We Part Yerim was in the process of assigning jobs to the Alliance members up from her tower in Iokath, and had to undergo repairs from her encounter with Ancharus inside of a pod in her office. Yerim entered this pod during her meeting with Iseno Vizine, insturcting the Twi'lek to go to the jungles of Zakuul and rescue any survivors - however Iseno was not familiar with the area, and Yerim had brought in a partner for her: Spectre-1. The Spectre went crazy, attacking Iseno and trying to kill her, all the while Yerim was unable to get out of her pod. At the end of the fight, Iseno had Spectre at gunpoint, Yerim emerged half-built. Yerim convinced Iseno not to kill Spectre-1 or the survivors on Zakuul would die, Iseno complied dropping her gun. To their surprise, Spectre-1 was still armed and he shot Iseno before choking her and throwing her from the tower to a fatal 300 foot drop into the streets of Iokath. Yerim attempted to arrest Spectre-1 but collapsed, her half-built body not being able to manuevre correctly. K1 Units from outside came and apprehended the Spectre, arresting him until further notice. Retaliation Up in the tower, George and Yerim discussed the recent dealings with Spectre-1. George argued that he should be punished, executed, for his crimes. However, Yerim argued that she did not think it right to take a life for a life. Their conversation was interrupted by Noman Karr and Valn's return, and soon they made haste to Coruscant. Yerim commanded the battle from above in an Iokathi flagship, deploying Iokathi droids into the fray. The battle was successful however fared heavy losses for both the Cult and the Alliance. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Droids Category:Cult of Ancharus members Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Non Force-User Category:Deceased